1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and an electronic apparatus that includes the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen a growing demand for liquid crystal display devices for use in display apparatuses of automotive navigation systems and display apparatuses of mobile devices, such as mobile phones and electronic paper.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-197359 (JP-A-2008-197359) discloses a technology of reducing display unevenness by preventing light leakage to a thin-film transistor (TFT) and correcting variations in characteristics of the TFT.
In JP-A-2008-197359, an electrically conductive light shielding layer is provided on an array substrate, and the TFT is provided on an upper layer thereof with an insulating film interposed therebetween. It is disclosed that, as a result of such an aspect, applying a negative voltage to the light shielding layer corrects the characteristics of the TFT and increases a threshold voltage, and thereby can improve the display unevenness caused by the leakage occurring when the TFT is turned off. Such an effect is, however, obtained for TFTs of a display area portion. No consideration is given to transistors in a peripheral circuit provided in a frame edge area that drive the TFTs of the display area portion.
The transistors in the peripheral circuit provided in the frame edge area are required to malfunction less frequently when operating for a longer time than the transistors of the display area portion.